


Three Christmases

by SukiLives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/pseuds/SukiLives
Summary: Three times Alex and Maggie spent Christmas together
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Three Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> For Warriorbard2012. I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff with a bit of angst in the middle.

THEIR FIRST

Maggie parked her bike and made her weary way up to her apartment. It was late on Christmas day and she had just finished her shift at the station. She did not enjoy Christmas. Everyone she knew was spending time with their family and it reminded Maggie of what she didn’t have. It made her feel lonely which was why she liked to occupy herself with work, so she pushed those feelings down and tried not think about them. It was the reason she always volunteered to work Christmas day.

She felt tired. It had been a very uneventful day, mainly paperwork, but she was glad it was over so she could curl up on the sofa with Netflix and a bottle of whisky. She stepped out of the elevator and looked up to see Alex leaning against her door wearing a Santa hat and holding pizza and a beer. Maggie’s heart fluttered in her chest as it always did whenever she saw Alex.

“Danvers!” Maggie said with surprise in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Alex looked a little crestfallen at the tone of Maggie’s voice before Maggie realised how she must have sounded.

“I mean it’s so good to see you, it’s a surprise that’s all,” Maggie walked towards Alex and kissed her.

“I thought you could use some dinner after a hard day,” Alex said as she went back for a second kiss.

Maggie let them into her apartment and Alex put the pizza on the kitchen counter. She then pulled Maggie close to her and pressed their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas,” she said as she closed her eyes revelling in Maggie being in her arms.

“Merry Christmas,” Maggie replied moving her head so she could look at Alex. “You look so sexy in that hat.”

Alex blushed, still not used to the compliments Maggie gave her. Maggie flashed her dimpled smile at her.

Maggie reluctantly pulled away and took Alex’s hands in hers. “I thought you were spending today with your family in Midvale.”

“I did and now I want to spend Christmas night with you. That is one of the advantages of having Supergirl as your sister. Plus, I didn’t like the idea of you being on your own.”

“What about your Mom? Was she okay with you leaving?”

“She was fine,” Alex said wanting to change the subject. “Now let’s have dinner,” she grabbed the pizza box and beer and settled on the sofa. Maggie sat down next to her and they enjoyed their dinner together, sharing stories of their day.

Pizza had been consumed, empty beer bottles were on the coffee table, the tv was on and Alex and Maggie were curled up together on the sofa. Alex was running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. 

“Thanks for all this Alex,” Maggie said as she repositioned herself, so she was face to face with Alex.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Alex said as she cupped Maggie’s face in her hand and softly kissed her.

“But you left your family to be here.”

“I’ve just spent a week with them, I’m sure they were sick of the sight of me. Besides you know how me, and my mom are. We were on our best behaviour, but things were just starting to crack, so it was time I got out of there.”

Maggie smiled.

“The most important reason I am here is because I couldn’t stand the thought of you being on your own at Christmas.”

“I’m used to it,” Maggie said as she felt unexpected tears sting the back of her eyes. No one had ever done what Alex was doing before, No one had ever thought about Maggie in the way Alex did. Someone putting her first was not something she was used to.

“That’s going to change Maggie,” Alex said as she held Maggie’s hands. “I promise you will never be alone at Christmas ever again.”

WINN’S WEDDING (Two Years Later)

Alex could not take her eyes off Maggie. She should have been concentrating on the ceremony, but she couldn’t stop looking at the woman who was sitting two rows in front of her. She hadn’t seen her for eighteen months, since that day she had ruined her life by throwing away the one good thing in her life. Every day since she had wanted to go back in time and change things and stop her leaving. She had thought she wanted kids and she thought the only way to have them was to break up with Maggie. She was wrong. She wanted to fix it, wanted to get her back, but she didn’t know how. She had spent the last year and a half picking up the phone and putting it down again as she convinced herself that Maggie wouldn’t want to talk to her. Now she was looking at her. This was her opportunity; she was determined to talk to her.

Maggie was originally not going to attend. She knew she would have to face Alex at some point and even after all this time she knew that was something that would break her again. Her heart had been broken into little pieces when they had broken up and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Winn had been the one to convince her to go. They had never lost touch, and it was heart-warming to Maggie that he wanted her to share his special day. She thought back to what he had said to convince her, “come along, it’ll be Christmas eve, we can eat, drink and be merry.” She smiled at the thought.

So here she was. Sitting watching him getting married. She had unconsciously looked for Alex, but she hadn’t seen her which meant that she was somewhere behind her. She couldn’t help herself and she wondered what she was doing and if she could see her. She tried not to think about her but seeing so many familiar faces, many of whom she hadn’t seen since the break-up, it was hard. This had been her world once.

She promised herself she would watch the ceremony, have one drink to toast the happy couple, then she would slip out. Nobody would miss her and hopefully she could leave without seeing Alex.

The ceremony was over, and all the guests had moved into the ball room of the hotel. It had been decked out with Christmas decorations. When Alex walked in, she thought someone had vomited Christmas, but she didn’t say it out loud to Kara who inevitably loved all of it. Alex headed for the bar to get a drink. She turned around with the intention of finding somewhere quiet where she could slowly get drunk when she came face to face with Maggie.

“Alex. Hey.” Maggie said internally berating herself for just saying hey.

“Maggie,” Alex replied, “how how are you?” She stammered.

“Oh, you know, surviving,” Maggie cringed again. She could no longer talk properly. “And you?”

“Fine.” Alex said aware that she had become a useless mess when faced with the woman she loved. 

“Well I um have to go.”

“You’re leaving so soon?” Alex could feel panic rising in her chest at the thought of Maggie leaving. She thought she had time to talk to her properly.

“Take care Alex.” With that she was gone. Walking out of the hotel and out of Alex’s life once again. 

Alex could not stand the thought of Maggie walking out on her again. She had to do something, and she had to do it quickly, she had no time to think. She put her drink down on the nearest table much to the surprise of the people sitting there and followed Maggie out of the door.

She ran outside hoping that she would catch her before she drove away. She looked around all the parked cars and couldn’t immediately see her but then she caught sight of her getting into her car.

“Maggie wait!” She shouted as she ran towards her.

Maggie was pulling her car door shut when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She got out of the car just as Alex reached her slightly out of breath.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” She asked with concern in her voice.

“I need to talk to you,” Alex said breathlessly.

Maggie tilted her head waiting for Alex to continue.

“I miss you Maggie,” she said deciding to get straight to the point.

“Alex please don’t.”

“I was wrong,” Alex continued undaunted, “when I let you go. I should never have let you walk out of that door.”

Maggie stood there, shaking her head at what Alex was saying.

“I want you back Maggie.”

“I can’t do this Alex. Losing you almost killed me, I can’t go through that again.”  
“What we had Maggie, that was everything. I’ve tried to live my life without you, and I can’t. Nothing makes sense anymore. You made things make sense.” Alex said, desperate for Maggie to understand what she was saying to her.

“What about kids?” Maggie said.

Alex shook her head. “I do want kids, but I want them with you.”

“And if I still don’t want them?”

“I want you, not some concept.”

Maggie could not believe what she was hearing. She had imagined this scenario so many times but now it was happening, now Alex was standing in front of her expressing her feelings, she didn’t know what to think.

“I can’t do this Alex,” she said quickly getting into her car because she knew she was going to cry, and she didn’t want Alex to see her.

Alex watched Maggie drive away. She stood there for a long time looking at the space where Maggie’s car had been. She felt deflated. She had been sure if she just told Maggie how she felt things would be okay. That was not the reaction she had been hoping for.

Alex sat at the end of the bar nursing her drink. Watching people dancing and having a good time, all she wanted to do was go home and pull the duvet over her head, but she had promised Kara she would stay. 

A slow song started playing and Alex internally groaned as she watched couples gather on the dance floor. She decided that she was going to go and made to get up when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

“You should never drink alone.”

It was Maggie.

“I thought you left.”

“I did. I got all the way home, and then I turned around and came back.”

Alex felt hope begin to bloom in her heart.

“Did you mean what you said?” Maggie asked.

“Every word,” replied Alex. 

“You promised me once that I would never be alone at Christmas. Did you mean that?”

Alex nodded her head remembering her words from the first Christmas they spent together. “Yes,” she said. They held each other’s gaze for several moments.

Eventually Maggie asked, “do you want to dance?” She held out her hand and waited for Alex to take it.

Alex took Maggie’s hand and allowed herself to be led towards the music. If she hadn’t been so focused on watching Maggie, she would have seen Kara with the biggest smile on her face. They held each other close as they swayed to the song playing. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Alex felt like they were the only ones there. She also felt hope for the first time in over a year. Hope in their future.

CHRISTMAS JUMPERS (Six Years Later)

Alex looked at her outfit that was laid out on the bed and sighed. ‘How did I allow myself to be talked into this,’ she thought. She heard two exited voices coming from the kitchen downstairs and remembered exactly how she ended up here. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She felt two arms snake around her waist.

“You alright there Danvers?” Maggie whispered in her ear which sent shivers through Alex.

“I am now,” she sighed again feeling happier being this close to Maggie. She turned around in her arms, “oh and it’s Sawyer Danvers.” She placed a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips. Maggie smiled at her wife and then remembered why she was here.

“You’re not ready yet? I have a very excited five-year-old downstairs who is eager to get going. Your Mom is doing a good job of distracting her, but I don’t know how long that will last.”

“I’m almost done,” Alex said as she reluctantly let go of Maggie. Maggie gave her a sceptical look.

“Look at this.” Alex picked up the jumper that was on the bed and held it up against her. “Do I really have to wear this?”

“I thought we had discussed this,” Maggie said smiling at the look on Alex’s face.

“I don’t seem to recall any discussion happening, I remember your daughter railroading me into this.” Maggie laughed out loud.

“Well you can tell her you’re not wearing yours!” Maggie said.

“No one told me about this when we had her. That she would use her cuteness powers to get me to do things I would never do.” 

Maggie laughed out loud again. She was finding this very funny; the way Jamie could wrap Alex around her little finger was a constant source of joy to her.

“Everyone else is wearing theirs. I’ve got mine on,” she gestured towards the Christmas jumper she was wearing.

“You look good in yours. Mine has a 3D reindeer with a red nose!”

“Alex,” Maggie walked over to her again and put her arms around her, “you are going to look so sexy in yours.”

“Hold that thought until later.” Alex still wasn’t convinced but she had promised Jamie that they would all wear Christmas jumpers to Kara’s Christmas party. “I’ll be downstairs in five minutes.”

Alex walked into the kitchen to find Maggie, her mom and Jamie waiting for her. As soon as she saw her Jamie launched herself at her.

“You look amazing Mommy,” said Jamie as Alex picked her up and swung her around.

“Not as good as you sweetie,” Alex said as she kissed Jamie on her cheek.

“Shall we go,” said Maggie ushering them all out of the door into their car.

Later that evening Maggie found Alex in the kitchen looking fondly at her family and friends. She took a hold of her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it. “I think the jumpers were a great success,” she said.

“I’m still not convinced.”

“Is that why you brought your leather jacket with you?” Maggie said as she flashed her dimples.

“How did you know?” Alex asked.

“I’m a detective Danvers...”

“Yes, I know, you detect!” Alex smiled at her wife. “I thought I might get cold.”

“Right. Of course.”

“I think Jamie has enjoyed herself,” said Alex trying to change the subject.

“Always. She loves her aunt Kara.”

Alex tightened her grip around Maggie and pulled her closer. “I love you,” she said as she kissed her.

“I love you too, especially when you wear ridiculous jumpers to please your daughter.”


End file.
